Love is blind
by nannaa
Summary: Kyuhyun yang teramat mencintai Sungmin. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk tetap mempertahankan Sungmin menjadi miliknya? / " Kau sakit Kyu, jiwamu sakit. Aku tidak ingin kau begini. Aku tidak ingin kau berubah seperti ini. Kau menakutkan, kau sungguh mengerikan. " / GS / Oneshoot.


Love is blind..

Genre : Romance and Angst

Rate : T+

Disclaimer:

This story belongs to me so don't plagiarism and bashing my story. And the cast belongs to God.

Pair : KyuMin ( Kyuhyun x Sungmin )

Warning :

GS, Oneshoot, Typo(s) etc

Don't like don't reading!

Happy Reading^^

..rain28..

Mungkin kebahagiaan adalah salah satu alasan mengapa kau tetap tersenyum, kebahagiaan memberimu warna baru di setiap jengkal kehidupan yang kau lalui. Kebahagiaan hadir disaat kau mulai mengerti apa itu kesedihan dan air mata. Kebahagiaan akan melucuti satu per satu kesedihan yang bersarang disetiap jengkal hatimu. Kebahagiaan memang bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kau sentuh ataupun kau pandang, hanya dapat kau rasa. Merasakan kebahagiaan sama halnya merasakan kesedihan. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda di hatimu, kebahagiaan akan membawa rasa nyaman dan hangat yang begitu menenangkan. Menenangkan hingga kau lupa bagaimana rasanya sebuah kesedihan.

Sebuah motor sport berwarna merah baru saja berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan halaman yang luas namun terawat rapih itu. Seorang namja yang mengendarainya tak sedikitpun berniat untuk turun dari motornya, yang dilakukannya hanya diam sambil memandang rumah di hadapannya. Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang keluar dari rumah tersebut, menampakkan seorang gadis berbalut dress dengan renda di kedua lengannya. Dress merah jambu yang tampak serasi dengan kulit putih yang di miliki si gadis. Terlihat sekali keanggunan dan kecatikan alami yang terpancar sejak pertama kau melihatnya. Wajahnya yang cantik tak di poles sedikitpun bahan-bahan kimia, cantiknya benar-benar terlihat alami.

" Mengapa lama sekali? " gerutu si namja.

" Kita naik motor? " tanpa menjawab pertanyaan namja dihadapannya, sang yeoja memberikan pertanyaan yang hanya di jawab anggukkan kecil dari lawan bicaranya.

" Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Jika begini akan sulit menaiki motor dengan dress yang ku pakai, apa perlu aku ganti pakaian dulu? "

" Tidak, aku sudah menunggumu terlalu lama, naiklah. " perintahnya yang kini memandang ke depan tanpa memperdulikan sang yeoja yang kesulitan menaiki motor sport yang memang didesain tinggi untuk bagian penumpang.

" Siap? "

" ne! " jawabnya semangat, sangat kontras sekali dengan sikapnya beberapa menit yang lalu saat mengetahui sang namjachingu membawa motor untuk kencan mereka hari ini. Motor itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi namun beberapa meter setelahnya motor itu berhenti secara mendadak, takayal penumpang yang berada dibelakang pengemudipun menabrakkan kepalanya kepunggung sang namja.

" Ish, ada apa? " sungutnya sambil mengelus kening.

" Mengapa tidak pegangan? Aku akan mengebut. "

" Sudah, aku sudah pegangan! " jawabnya ketika melihat wajah sang namjachingu berbalik menghadapnya.

" Sudah? Kau pegangan dengan apa? " tanyanya lagi dengan wajah bingung. Tentu saja, dia tak merasakan sedikitpun tangan mungil sang yeoja melingkar di pinggangnya.

" Aku pegangan dengan ini. " tunjuknya pada bagian belakang motor sport itu.

" Apa kau bilang? Aish, lingkarkanlah lenganmu pada pinggangku, arra? " dengan wajah yang memerah Sungmin –sang yeoja hanya mengangkukkan kepalanya. Dia menunduk, sangat malu jika sang namjachingu –Kyuhyun mengetahui rona merah dikedua pipi chubbynya itu.

Motor itupun kembali melaju, membelah jalanan ibu kota Korea Selatan yang tampak lengang di pagi hari ini. Sungmin hanya mampu menyembunyikan kepalanya di punggung Kyuhyun, ini kali pertama mereka berpergian menggunakan motor karena biasanya Kyuhyun akan membawa mobil kesayangannya kemanapun mereka akan pergi. Bahkan Sungminpun tak tahu jika Kyuhyun memiliki sebuah motor. Bukan, bukan karena Sungmin yang terlalu cuek atau tidak ingin mengenal Kyuhyun lebih jauh, ini semua karena Kyuhyun yang memang tertutup bahkan pada yeojachingunya sekalipun. Sungmin tak pernah sekalipun di ajak Kyuhyun mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya, Sungmin hanya di perbolehkan mengunjungi apartment milik Kyuhyun yang di tinggalinya sendiri. Yang sungmin tahu Kyuhyun adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Cho dan dia pindah dari rumah orang tuanya ke apartment hanya untuk meminimalisasi waktu, mengingat jarak tempuh dari rumah orang tuanya sangat jauh untuk mencapai Universitas mereka. Jadilah Kyuhyun hidup sendiri, dulu sebelum mengenal Sungmin dan memiliki Sungmin. Karena sekarang semua kebutuhan hidupnya Sungminlah yang mengatur walaupun mereka tidak tinggal bersama.

Motor itu masih betah melaju, hampir satu jam mereka lewati hanya duduk saling diam di motor yang masih melaju itu. Tentu saja akan berbeda jika kau menggunakan mobil, kau masih bisa berbicara dengan seseorang yang duduk di sampingmu. Tapi akan sangat sulit jika kau menggunakan motor, lengah sedikit saja maka nyawamulah taruhannya.

" Memangnya kemana tujuan kita? " tanya Sungmin saat merasa laju motor itu tak lagi secepat beberapa menit yang lalu.

" Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri min. " Kyuhyun masih tetap fokus mengendarai motornya. Jalanan yang mereka lalui semakin sepi dari pengguna jalan yang lain. Kini jalan itu hanya digunakan oleh motor sport milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang berada di belakangnya pun semakin mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun, ada rasa takut yang mulai menjalar pada dirinya.

" Tenanglah, ada aku disini. " hibur Kyuhyun yang memang peka dengan rasa takut yang sedang di rasakan oleh Sungmin.

" Sebenarnya kita akan kemana? " tanya Sungmin saat melihat tempat tujuan mereka yang tampak tidak logis untuk dijadikan tempat berkencan atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin hingga motor itu benar-benar berhenti tepat didepan sebuah gedung tua yang telihat sangat tidak terawat itu. Di sekelilingnya banyak di tumbuhi tanaman merambat yang membuat tempat itu sangat seram bagi Sungmin. Di antara keduanya tak ada satupun yang beranjak, Sungmin masih menerka-nerka maksud kyuhyun membawanya ketempat seaneh ini.

" Ayo. " ajak Kyuhyun setelah turun dari motornya. Dia menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Sungmin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Pintu utama gadung tua itupun dibuka oleh Kyuhyun, ada suara decit yang tercipta saat pintu itu bergesekan dengan lantai.

Seketika persepsi Sungmin akan tempat ini berubah, dari luar gedung ini memang nampak usang. Tapi ketika ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung ini yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah tempat yang bersih, amat bersih. Tempat ini terawat dengan baik, jauh dari kesan seram yang tercipta saat pertama kali melihatnya. Sungmin menatap takjub tempat ini, dindingnya berwarna putih, di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat satu set sofa berwana merah ada TV flat juga yang menggantung di dinding. Tempat ini seperti sebuah rumah sederhana, terdapat dapur dan beberapa pintu yang entah menyambungkan ke tempat apa jika di buka. Sungmin masih diam terpaku, diapun tak sadar jika Kyuhyun sudah tak ada lagi di sampingnya.

Matanya bergerak resah mencari sosok Kyuhyun, namun tak ditemukannya di dalam ruangan ini. Dan saat ini pun rasa takut itu menjalar lagi. Dia takut, sungguh takut.

" Kyu, kau dimana? " teriaknya untuk yang kesekian kali pada ruang kosong. Tak ada satu suarapun yang menyahut panggilan itu hingga Sungmin merasa sebuah lengan besar memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Lengan itu tidak asing baginya, ketika berbalik rasa nyaman itupun hadir melihat Kyuhyunlah yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

" Ini tempat apa Kyu? " Kyuhyun tak menjawab sedikitpun. Dia melepaskan pelukan itu dan menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya menuju sebuah pintu. Sungmin hanya mampu mengernyitkan keningnya melihat isi tempat ini. Ini seperti sebuah lab, lalu untuk apa Kyuhyun mengajaknya kesini? Fikirnya.

" Ini adalah lab percobaanku. Tempat ini sengaja ku buat jauh dari pusat kota dan juga jauh dari rumah penduduk. Siapapun yang melewati tempat ini pasti tidak akan pernah menyangkakan jika di dalam gedung tua ini ada sebuah lab? " jelas Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin hendak melontarkan sebuah pertanyaaan.

" Lab? Untuk apa? " penjelasan Kyuhyun sangat kurang untuk rasa ingin tahu Sungmin yang sudah membuncah. Sungmin terus meminta penjelasan lebih pada Kyuhyun walaupun namja itu tak ada tanda-tanda akan membuka suara lagi.

" Kyuhyun! Tolong jelaskan padaku. " pintanya yang masih saja tak di acuhkan oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus berjalan memasuki lab yang ukurannya hampir 80 meter ini ketika tak di dapatinya jawaban dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dia berhenti mematung, mulutnya di dekap dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Dia panik dan langsung berbalik sampai sepasang lengan besar mengunci pergerakan badannya.

" Kyu.. " lirihnya menahan tangis sekaligus rasa takut yang semakin menyelimutinya. Kyuhyun hanya mampu membelai lembut kedua pipi chubby Sungmin, wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak 5cm. Kyuhyun terus mengunci pergerakan Sungmin dan menghimpitnya di tempok bercat putih itu. Sungmin yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya mampu terisak. Air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya di jilat oleh benda lunak tak bertulang milik Kyuhyun.

" Apa yang kau inginkan? " tanyanya disela isakan tangis.

" Hmm, menurutmu? " tanya Kyuhyun sambil berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

" Aku mohon lepaskan aku. " isakan Sungmin kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Namun Kyuhyun seakan tuli dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya menjilati seluruh permukaan wajah Sungmin.

" Ku mohon. " pintanya lagi, Sungmin yang merasa lututnya lemas seketika hampir terjatuh dilantai. Namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menopangnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke sudut ruangan yang terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berukuran sedang. Dibaringkannya tubuh Sungmin di tempat itu.

" Jangan melawan atau aku akan melakukan yang lebih buruk padamu! " ancam Kyuhyun. Niat Sungmin untuk kaburpun di urungkannya saat melihat kilatan marah yang terpancar dari mata kelam Kyuhyun.

" Apa maumu? " tanyanya sekali lagi, tapi kali ini Kyuhyun menjawab dengan nada bersahabat. Berbanding terbalik dengan nada suaranya saat mengancam Sungmin beberapa detik yang lalu.

" Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku mencintaimu min. " jawabnya lembut dengan membelai wajah sungmin.

" Kau menakutkan Kyu, aku mohon lepaskan aku. "

" Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Lee Sungmin. Kau milikku, selamanya! " klaimnya akan diri Sungmin dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin bertambah takut. Kyuhyun yang menyadari ketakutan yang di rasakan Sungmin langsung mendekap tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin menolak dengan sekuat tenaga ia melepas pelukkan itu tapi tak sedikitpun ada celah untuknya melepaskan diri. Kyuhyun semakin erat mendekapnya. Iapun menagis lagi di dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

" Berhenti menangis ne. " di tangkupkannya kedua pipi chubby Sungmin, menghapus jejak air mata menggunakan ibu jarinya. Sungmin diam memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Dia ragu apakah ini benar Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya satu tahun lalu? Tapi sosok itu masih lembut dan penyayang, lalu apa yang ada di ruangan ini?

Tubuh-tubuh yeoja yang sudah dibekukan terpajang disepanjang ruangan ini. Tubuh-tubuh yeoja yang memang dikenal Sungmin. Mereka adalah yeoja-yeoja yang tiba-tiba hilang tanpa kabar. Dan sekarang Sungmin menemukan mereka disini, di dalam ruangan yang tadinya terlihat seperti lab tapi jika kau melangkah lebih dalam lagi, maka tubuh-tubuh tanpa busana itulah yang terlihat terpajang dengan tabung berukuran besar tembus pandang yang melindungi tubuh mereka.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka? " Kyuhyun masih terdiam memandangi Sungmin. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sungmin melihat pancaran mata meneduhkan dari Kyuhyun.

" Aku hanya membuat mereka berhenti untuk mengganggumu. " Sungmin terdiam. Dia nampak berfikir. Jika di perhatikan, semua yeoja yang dibekukan itu adalah yeoja-yeoja yang sangat tidak menyukai Sungmin. Alasannya tentu karena Sungmin berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka selalu mengganggu Sungmin. Yang terakhir di ingatnya adalah Victoria, yeoja yang menguncinya di toilet bebarapa minggu yang lalu dan sekarang berada di salah satu tabung itu. Sungmin memang mendengar kabar bahwa Victoria menghilang malam setelah kejadian dia mengunci Sungmin di toilet kampus. Tapi sungguh dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyunlah penyebab menghilangnya yeoja berdarah China itu dan beberapa yeoja lainnya.

" Kyu... " Sungmin kembali terisak sambil memegang wajah Kyuhyun, di perhatikannya seluruh wajah yang mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut itu.

" Aku tidak ingin kau berbuat kriminal seperti ini. Apa mereka kau bunuh? "

" Aku hanya menyuntikkan cairan mati pada mereka min, aku benar-benar tidak ingin kau di sakiti oleh mereka. "

" Tapi bagaimana jika polisi tahu? Bagaimana jika.. "

" Ssstt, tenanglah. Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Yang harus kau tahu hanyalah aku mencintaimu, sangat. "

" Maaf. " Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin seolah memohon.

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau meminta maaf? "

" Kau sakit Kyu, jiwamu sakit. Aku tidak ingin kau begini. Aku tidak ingin kau berubah seperti ini. Kau menakutkan, kau sungguh mengerikan. " hardik Sungmin. Dia menjauh dan semakin menjauh hendak menjangkau knop pintu tapi pintu itu tak sedikitpun mau terbuka. Sungmin panik sedang dibelakangnya Kyuhyun sedang menyeringai.

" Kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun, sudah ku bilang bukan bahwa kau adalah milikku? " tanyanya seduktif di telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan. Sungmin yang menyadari itupun berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun pada kedua tangannya. Air mata itu semakin deras membanjiri kedua pipi chubby Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin tak peduli, didorongnya tubuh Sungmin ke tempat tidur, segera ia ikat kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin dengan rantai yang memang tersedia di meja nakas. Sungmin menyerah, dia diam berhenti memberikan perlawanan. Wajahnya memohon menatap Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun seolah asik dengan dunianya. Dia menggambil sebuat tabung kecil berisikan cairan berwana kuning dan memasukkannya ke dalam suntikan. Kyuhyun naik ke atas tempat tidur dan kembali membelai pipi Sungmin.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan? " Kyuhyun fokus menatap kedua mata Sungmin.

" Tenanglah, kita akan tetap bersama selamanya. " dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, cairan kuning yang ada di dalam suntikanpun berhasil masuk kedalam tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin berhenti memberontak, suaran jeritannyapun menghilang begitu juga air matanya yang berhenti mengalir dan seketika kedua matanya tertutup.

" Kita akan terus bersama min. Kau adalah milikku! "

..rain28..

Kedua mata kelinci itu mengerjap lucu, dia terbangun dan mendapati tubuhnya meringkuk di dalam selimut tebal. Diedarkannya pandangan ke seluruh ruangan yang tampak asing untuk ingatannya. Pintu terbuka, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Muncullah sesosok namja yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas susu juga beberapa roti.

" Kau sudah bangun sayang? " tanya namja itu -Kyuhyun. Di simpannya nampan di atas meja nakas lalu menghampiri sosok yang masih terduduk kaku di tempat tidur itu.

" Siapa kau? "

" Aku suamimu min. "

" Suamiku? "

...

FIN

Ada yang nebak dong yah cairan apa yang di pakai Kyuhyun untuk menyuntikkan Sungmin?

Yap, cairan lupa ingatan permanen... jiwa psycho Kyuhyun bangkit lagi!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak..

Gamsahamnida^^


End file.
